Terra Magica: The Land of Magic
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: The home world of Duridien, Terra Magica, also known as Earth, has been off the Stargate Grid for the past nineteen hundred and thirty years. In that time the High Council of System Lords have forgotten to fear them. That is about to change, as the rain of the System Lords is coming to an end. This is the first of three stories, in the Terra Magica story-verse. (I have updated)
1. The History of Terra Magica

The History of Terra Magica

* * *

Notes and Warnings:

* * *

Edited 12-09-2013

**"Symbiote Voice"**

**_'Symbiote talking to their Host,'_**

_'Host talking to their Symbiote,'_

**_"Telepathic speech of a Symbiote"_**

_"Telepathic speech of a Non-Symbiote"_

If you have any complaints or corrections for me to make then PM me them. Reviews are for encouragements and praises only

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FANCHICE OR THE STARGATE FANCHICE

* * *

General History (what happened to the gate)

* * *

The Duridien had moved both gates and their DHDs to Israel late in King David's reign by the time that Solomon was almost finished the temple in Jerusalem the Duridien had fused both Gates to giver then they did it with the DHDs (the result looks like the ones found in the Pegasus Galaxy). The Duridien then taught Israel how to uses the gate. Slowly over time, Israel's territory on earth was taken over until Jerusalem was all that was left. Then in the 1st century BC, the romans took over completely.

Some time passed where the gate was out in the open but was left unused until most of the church in Jerusalem fled around 70AD, where most of them went through the gate to liveable but uninhabited world. Those that was left behind buried the gate and went out from there spreading Christianity wherever they went. Over that time, the Duridien have been working so that earth will be ready when they dig up the gate. When they did dig it up it took them just under forty years for them to have dialling computer to hock up but it missing the address book crystals (which was taken off world by one of the Christian refugees). No one found the gate until Catherine Langford fond it during one of her digs in galilee in the early 1960s

* * *

The Truth of Magic and Christianity (how medieval atheism almost killed godly magic)

* * *

Overall magic has two key spheres where it comes from, demonic sources (which is ultimately the weaker the two) and the godly sources (ultimately the more powerful of the two). The proper view of magic is that it is primarily a tool to be used and is morally natural but is still something pure. Therefore, like everything in nature magic is capable of being corrupted.

The Jews and the early church acknowledged this fact and when most of the Jewish Magicals that embraced Christ as there foretold messiah fled the planet things started to go downhill much faster than it happened with Israel. By the fifteen hundreds corruption was prolific within the non-magical church where the remaining Duridien could not reach. It was at that time that the anti-magical atheists that had infatuated the upper-leadership of the non-magical church. They started destabilising Christianity by starting the witch-hunts. However, they could only, purify magic as the Duridien used what was meant to destroy them to clean out almost all, demonic based magic and then went into hiding.

* * *

The Duridien and the Dark Rebellions

* * *

When it comes to the Duridien, the wizarding world has a simplistic view of them. The first thing is that they are far too powerful and resourceful to be eliminated, but there are some persons who will try. Their attempts are known as the dark-rebellions but they will always fail for one reason or another and then the will bring the wizarding world back to how things ought to be, worshiping the true creator. Next, the Duridien demand that they must not be worshiped as gods as they are not the true creator. Finally, they are very reclusive, yet they do not isolate themselves form society. However, in saying that, they do not willing draw attention to themselves.

Meanwhile in the wizarding world, Gellert Grindelwald led a minor dark rebellion during what was known to the non-magical as World War II but he was stopped by Albus before the Duridien stepped in. Before the damage could be fully repaired, Tom Riddle under the guise of Lord Voldemort led his own rebellion and it was one of the darkest rebellions the Duridien had ever seen. Tom was defeated for the first time at the hands of Lilly and Iris' sacrifice, during his attack at Godric's Hollow. It was Albus that was the first on the scene where he found James dead but his Duridien Symbiote Ki'Rin was barely alive with barley enough strength to take a new host so he offered to become its next host. When they got to the nursery, they heard Harry crying so they had more reason to, not give up hope. However, they were sadden when they found both Lilly and her Symbiote Iris dead.

* * *

Resent History

* * *

Albus was forced by Ki'Rin to save Sirius Black from being falsely imprisoned so he can leave Harry with him. During the next, few months saw the start of many things that made the next ten years go fast as there was many things happening that, needed to be done. Thanks to Sirius' brother, Regulus coming to him just after Voldemort's defeat and telling him that he found out about how Voldemort had made five Horcruxes and where he hid four of them. It took Albus, Regulus, and Sirius eight years to find and destroy those four. However, they were stumped on where the dairy was.

When Harry was nine he asked if they could rebuild and then live in his parents' house so they can give there current home to the Weasley's so they can have a big enough house. Which made the Weasley family's life so in quick order they moved the Weasley family in renovated The Burrow into a wizard farm that grows large amounts of high-grade potion ingredients. Then they completely rebuilt the brunt out husk of Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow. They even selvedge than one set of Duridien Transport Rings so they made an underground Duridien Farm underneath The Burrow. In the process finding out that James is descended from not only the third Peverell bother, Ignotus, but also Godric Gryffindor (on his father's side) and Salazar Slytherin (on his mother's side), while Lilly was descended from Helga Hufflepuff's and Rowena Ravenclaw's non-magical blood lines. In addition, all founders made it that so only someone descended from the four of them can inherit, there combined wealth and take over the powers of the board of governors. Not long after that, they found two tanks one full of mature Duridien Symbiotes with the other only containing two one newly matured (Kell'Ra) they will be known as last son and daughter of Iris.


	2. Welcome to Godric's Hollow

Welcome to Godric's Hollow

* * *

Notes and Warnings:

* * *

**Edited 12-09-2013**

**"Symbiote Voice"**

**_'Symbiote talking to their Host,'_**

_'Host talking to their Symbiote,'_

**_"Telepathic speech of a Symbiote"_**

_"Telepathic speech of a Non-Symbiote"_

If you have any complaints or corrections for me to make then PM me them. Reviews are for encouragements and praises only. DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FANCHICE OR THE STARGATE FANCHICE. This chapter for me is a long one for me.

* * *

Diagon with Kell'Ra (August 1st 1991)

* * *

Harry woke up the morning after his eleventh birthday excited to go shopping his school supplies_. 'Wake up, Kell it is school shopping day today and I do not want to order it in, and use the Kara-Kesh for spell casting all year.' __**'Harry you can still go do the school shopping while I have a sleep in'.**_ Not long after Harry had breakfast he was off to do their shopping.

Harry bumped into a girl his age in Flourish and Blotts. "Oh, sorry I did not see you there, here let me help you with those. My, my, what a collection of books you have there, you do know that you will not learn that much of the Duridien from most these. As they mostly have theories and not much fact, the best book you can read is 'The Historic Life of the Duridian in Israel' by Dr. Daniel Jackson it just came out last month as his second Doctoral Thesis. At lease, he has not started spewing out the idea that the pyramids of Egypt are landing pads for alien spaceships. Shure the Curse-Breakers have stated that some are older then what the muggles think but landing pads that cannot be right. Say, would you like to you join me as I do my school shopping? By the way, my name is Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Hermione. I have done most of my school shopping already. However, I had to stay to the books that was on the as my parents and I are moving over to the village of Godric's Hollow as there is no dentists over that way. How about we go over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions next as I have yet to get my school robes. I hear that all Duridien students that go to Hogwarts get there school robes there." They went up to the counter. Harry asked for an owl post catalogue for both of them. Once he went through his catalogue, he asked ask if he can write down the book sets that would be sent via owl post. (He asked for the book set for core subjects of Duridien students going to Hogwarts as well as an intro to Curse-Breaking.) After they went to get there robes Hermione was stunned as Harry turned out to be a Duridien.

Soon they were in Ollivander's Wand Shop trying out wands. "Try this staff, Holly-Willow hybrid with twenty-one tail-feathers from three different types Phoenixes. Seven from a River Phoenix, seven from a Storm Phoenix, and seven from a Tropical Phoenix. The staff gives off a very respectful yet extremely powerful vibe. Also the staff is capable of turning into a wand." When Harry tried it, sparks of many deferent shades of blue came out.

* * *

Welcome to Godric's Hollow (August 8th 1991)

* * *

The Granger Family had finished moving into their new home in Godric's Hollow* when an owl few in and drooped a letter on Emma Granger's lap that was addressed 'The Granger Family, Granger Cottage, 7 Church Lane, Godric's Hollow' It read. "Dear Granger Family, I am Vicar McGonagall. I was told by my mother Minerva that that you have recently moved to my parish and Hermione is a 'muggle-born' so I will like to show you around the village and introduce you to your magical neighbours, as there are five magical families on your street alone. A young couple William and Samantha Weasley seven doors down. So drop by the church in a few minutes, for a welcome lurch in honour of your joining our community. Yours sincerely Merriam McGonagall, Vicar of Godric's Hollow." Seeing that it was almost lunchtime they decided to go to the welcome lunch.

The welcome lunch was amazing as they meet a few dozen magical families the leader among them is the Sirius Black and his wife Amelia. As Sirius is the head of the Auror Office, while Amelia is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They are looking after Sirius' Godson Harry and Amelia's niece Susan as their parents were killed near or at the end of the last Dark Rebellion and they have been working hard to clean up after it (and make it harder for Voldemort's return. As to their nearest magical neighbours at 14 Church lane, Will (Bill) is a Journeyman Curse-Breaker while his wife Sam is an ex-military from the U.S. and is studying techno-magic at oxford with her father-in-law thanks to her husband paying their university studies. Then there is Sirius and his family is living in 21 Church Lane dubbed Potter Cottage. Then renting in 28 Church Lane (Bones Cottage) is Bill's Brother Charles who is a Dragonologist working at a nearby Dragon Reserve. In 35 Church Lane is Kingsley Shacklebolt an Auror under Sirius. In 42 Church Lane is Remus Lupin who just broken the curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts post by coming back to teach it last year and now it is now under its proper name of Combat Magic.

* * *

To become a Duridian (August 24th 1991)

* * *

Every day Hermione was over at Harry's place but today the whole Granger Family was over at Potter Cottage as they are talking about wither Hermione will become the first host to Kell'Ra older twin sister or one of Kell'Ra's many older 'siblings.' "So what is the difference between them?" Alex Granger asked. It was Ki'Rin that spoke

**"Well Duridien Queens normally spawn hundreds of drones (gender neutral). Those Symbiotes can have ever a male or female personality. However, a Queen can give birth to male/female fraternal twins. Among the Duridien a male is called an Alpha, while a female is known as a Queen. Harry's Symbiote, Kell'Ra has a twin sister who just matured. The choice is between a common Duridien Symbiote and a Duridien Queen."**

"Well Hermione it is your choice what kind of Symbiote you go fore. However, I for one am willing to become a host to a Duridien commoner." Emma Granger said. When they were in the ring transport room hidden behind the ground floor sitting room's fireplace. She asked. "Can these rings, really transport anything?"

**"Yes they can, they actually swap what is on the other side to prevent damage of what is transported." **Kell'Ra replied then there was a knock at the front door. **"We'll get that. You go ahead we will catch up with you guys." ** Harry went to the front door and opened it. "Why hello Bill, how may I help you today?"

The legend of the Duridien's Birth (August 24th 1991)

Bill smiled and replied. "Hello Harry, may I speak with Kell if he is free." Harry beckoned Bill to come in and lead him to the ground floor. When they sat in the sofa in front of the fireplace, Harry taped the bottom of it with the bottom of his staff lighting a fire in the hearth, and then put his staff away.

Then Harry asked. "May I ask to what you want to ask Kell? As they are buzzy at the moment and I can relay a message."

To which Bill replied. "I was wondering what you can tell me abbot the racial cozens of the Duridien as I found several references to a being that I do not know how to say its name. But I do know how to spell it in seven languages." Bill had written the seven names that he did not know how to say. To say the least Harry and Kell'Ra was shocked. "You have seen these words before and know there true meaning." Harry seem repulsed when he spoke next.

"Those seven words are one and the same, just seven languages to write it down. Before I tell you how to say the word, I must ask you of how much you know of the legends that speak of the Duridien origins. As there is only one cultures two whose written language you have used."

"There are many stories as to how the Duridien came to be but I'm guessing that you are referring to the ancient Judeo-Christian Mythos, pertaining to the Duridien." Harry nodded and gestured for him to continual. "Well the older the source the more vague it gets. However, most of the older ones say that they were a part group of body, snatching celestials that was evil incarnate, but the Ancient Duridien opposed that evil and searched out anyway to shed their sibling's evil ways. On their journey, they found the one true god and pleaded for him to purify them of all evil taint. God did one better by giving them a mission and powers to for fill it."

**"My proper name is Kell'Ra. You do have basics right William, the word that you want to know is Goa'uld. They like their Duridien cozens are a Semiotic snake like race where the Duridien live in mutual symbiosis the Goa'uld are parasitic in nature. Now let me tell you the truth."** This how the story goes:

**"Back near the beginning the Lord God had planted a garden a planet that came to be known as Eden; and there he placed the race called Alteran. The Lord God then made all kinds of trees grow out of the ground – trees that were pleasing to the eye and good for food. In the middle of the garden were the tree of life and the tree of the knowledge of good and evil. A river watering the garden flowed from the garden Eden; from there it was separated into four headwaters. The name of the first is the Pishon; it winds through the entire land of Havilah, where there is gold. (The gold of that land is good; aromatic resin and onyx are also there.) The name of the second river is the Gihon; it winds through the entire land of Cush. The name of the third river is the Tigris; it runs along the east side of Ashur. In addition, the fourth river is the Euphrates. The Lord God took the man and put him in the Garden of Eden to work it and take care of it. **

**And the Lord God commanded the Alterans, 'You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; but you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat from it you will certainly die.' Now the Lord God had formed out of the ground all the wild animals and all the birds in the sky. He brought him or her to the Alterans to see what they would name them; and whatever they called each living creature, that was its name. Therefore, the Alterans gave names to all the livestock, the birds in the sky and all the wild animals. Now many, many years of tending the Garden the Alterans grew in number over that time there some who ate from the forbidden tree, and did not die straight away and managed to have children with those that had not. **

**Then over many thousand years, they had gained a greater level of understanding of the universe and they build great ships that could take them to other planets but god knew what some of them had done over the many years so over time he made all Alterans capable of death after many, many years. Then scatter them all over their home galaxy and destroyed their home world. Those who turned to evil ways will never enter eternal paradise. Over many millions of years, a group of religious yet anti-godly nut jobs grew in power and numbers, they then started persecuting those who did bow down to them. So then two likeminded groups left their home worlds for the Milky Way** **galaxy. **

**When they got there, the two groups became the same. They decided to keep their old racial name. They spread across the galaxy until about ten million years ago they suffered from a plague so they use the molecular manipulation device at Dakara to destroy the plague. Then they made the next incarnation of humanity before leaving for Pegasus galaxy.**

**About seven million years ago, the Alterans returned to find pre proto-magicals trying to make civilization. Which lead (some whom was descended from the godly Alterans) helping them out there was enough of them to raise the evolutional level of earth's population. About that time there was a Goa'uld queen that was appalled of her siblings evil intent went out, looking for someone or something to redeem her kind, well she found god and with god gaining a magical core that is amplified by magical isotope of Naquadah giving rise to the** **proto-Duridien. About a thousand years later, the two found each other. Fifteen hundred years later the Duridien and the last few dozen godly Alterans formed Israel with the proto-Jews making the most powerful race on earth. What happened next you can find in recorded history mostly intact."** When Kell had finished the story, he looked straight into Bill's eyes and asked. **"What are you going to do with the information I have given you."**

"Well I won't to help the Duridien. In any way, I can. However, the two of you need to be weary of my mother, sister, and youngest brother. My Sister Ginny has an obsession with marrying the Boy-Who-Lived. My youngest brother, Ron, is an attention seeker and hopes to leach fame off you. While my mother encourages them. There is one thing you need to know about my family is that we were dirt pour before you came along and gave us the extra income and now we have managed to pay off all our debuts and I am trying to convince dad to invoke the marriage contract between us and the Malfoys. Forcibly tying Ginny's hands and make her give up her obsession with you."

While Bill was talking, Harry and Kell'Ra had agreed that Bill would become a great Duridien Host so he put out the fire, then open the hidden door leading to the Rings Room. Then turned to Bill and asked, "Bill, Kell and I are pleased with you and decided to make you a Duridian by asking if you are willing to become Duridien Host. If you are willing then come with us." Then they went into the Rings Room with Bill closely behind, so when they were both on the transport platform Harry activated the rings using his Kara-Kesh.

* * *

The First Year (1991-1992 British School Year)

* * *

In summery Harry and Kell'Ra's first year saw them be sorted into Gryffindor. On their first flying lesson, their skills on a broom got them onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their new seeker. Harry was top of his class in Duridien Combat (Magic heavy version of DADA for Duridien hosts) for the rest of his classes he is in the top two but he was in third place for Herbology where Neville was top dog. The only drawback was the Potions Master in which he tried to belittle Harry in every aspect he could. Therefore, he went to every other professor to ask if they where willing to sign a new contract, which they did.

So he prepared the employment contracts for every position that Hogwarts School needed and sent two letters to the Daily Prophet the first declaring that upon opening the letter the entire staff of the pepper has now entered a magically binding employment contract of which they had seven seconds to declare their withdrawal from employment. The contract entailing that the paper must report the truth anyone who tries to knowingly publish lies they will die before they can do so. The letter states that all the reporters are now willingly placing themselves under a Compulsion Charm to seek out the truth in everything that they are allowed to report on. The second letter was a letter contains direct orders to start advertising the open positions at Hogwarts, and start reporting bribery and corruption within the Ministry of Magic and do articles on things like the mistaken beliefs that the magical world has on many topics and to start getting the Wizarding Britain ready to re-join the rest of the UK.

When Harry was done with the contracts, he had every staff member bar Snape to sign their new contracts. The morning after he got the last signature apart from Snape, he entered the great hall just after Snape had sat down. He then said in a lowed voice, "I, Harry James Potter am descendant of all four of Hogwarts founders and I hear by claim my inheritance as Lord of Hogwarts." There was a bright flash of light and when it died down Harry continued. "I as Lord of Hogwarts hereby suspended Severus Snape until he signs his new employment contract. I also hereby affirm and validate the new employment contracts of the entire Hogwarts Staff's that are not suspended. I now command Hogwarts Castle to take on a modern version of its original form and to expand where needed to house the entire magical student population of this nation between the ages of eleven and eighteen. I hereby call on the knowledge of this Castle's warding so I may set them straight." There was another flash of light and when the light died down Hogwarts had morphed into its new form.

By the end of the school year, Harry and Kell'Ra saw promising results that foretold of what they will see in the dream of the Duridien would happen in the near future.


	3. Earth is Ready

Earth is Ready

* * *

Notes and Warnings:

* * *

**"Symbiote Voice"**

**_'Symbiote talking to their Host,'_**

_'Host talking to their Symbiote,'_

**_"Telepathic speech of a Symbiote"_**

_"Telepathic speech"_

I have recently updated the last few chapters so they have sub-chapters (with titles) and added new content in the first. This is where it, will get somewhat religious but it will hopefully die down somewhat. However, you need to know that when I write chapters in this story-verse the characters act from the religious background that I establish.

* * *

Results after seven years.

* * *

It has been an eventful seven years. In those years, the Duridien had made several things come to be. Firstly, they managed to get all magicals, technologically on par with the rest of the planet. Next, they had set up how they will reinstate the knowledge that magic and magicals are real. The next plan they have in place is how they will reclaim the holy land in the name of the one true god. It involves capturing the temple mount and building a Judeo-Christian Temple. Then restoring ownership of the holy land to the true chosen people of God.

The British Magicals where the ones that was leading the change they all got rid of all bigotry based on one's blood purity, even creature status. They were the first to get up to speed with technology and incorporated it into everyday life. Leading the way is Author Weasley. Talking about the Weasley family Samantha Weasley nee Carter is now a Major in the British Army's magical division. She is the chosen leader that will command the British SG teams.

* * *

Big Shock, Little Horror, Some Riots Included. (April the 10th 1998)

* * *

The day came that all magical enactments that kept from the non-magicals from finding out about magic every Christian was told the fall and true history of the Salem witch trials. They were told of how it was allowed to happen so that the magical church could purge the world of as many black magic practisers as possible. However, the story was warped over time to what it has come to be known as today. There was a worldwide advertisement campaign with the aim of revealing the truth about magicals and their powers. It almost completely worked there was two factions that put up a fuss they were the anti-magical atheists and most of the Islamic leadership. The reason that the anti-magical atheists revolted is that they do not want to have a higher power to answer to so they can do as they please. While the Islamic leadership knew that, they will lose the temple mount and any chance to rule the Stargate and the holy land to boot but they fear one thing the most is that the Duridien will find out about that Allah is actually the Goa'uld Anubis. If they did (and they do), they can prove to the average Muslim that they have placed their faith in a false god, and they will flock to Christianity on mass. The Islamic leadership's fears were realised on All Hallows Eve 1998.

* * *

The Duridien Takes Back the Holy Land. (October the 31st 1998 to November 14th 1998)

* * *

By the time that the Duridien was ready to reclaim Israel, Harry had become a First Lieutenant in the British Army's Magical Division. He and Kell'Ra had taken time off to visit Israel with a few of his Duridien friends. During their first night, they had search where the early Church leaders had buried the gate but they found nothing so the next morning they asked about who was the leader of the dig. They found out that Catherine Langford had lead the dig in the early nineteen-sixties. Once they found that out Bill went and acquired the gate and DHD. Their next stop was the temple mount where they striped all pro-Islamic warding then reactivated the underlying wards that the Duridien had placed which had the effect of turning any unholy architecture or items into energy. There was enough energy to, fully restore the seven Duridien Zero Point Modules to their normal charge, discharge cycle. This had a fallow on effect of rematerializing Solomon's temple in its proper place. A few days later Israel's territory grew to included Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Syria, and all of the Arabian Peninsula.

* * *

The Aftermath of the Duridien Takeover. (November 15th 1998 to February 28th 1999)

* * *

The new Israel became a Muslim free zone because the Duridien proved that Islam is a false religion so the everyday Muslim (about 98% of Muslim collective) converted to Christianity. They had declared their unwavering loyalty to the new Duridien Israel. A few weeks later, the entire world heard the truth about Islam, and there was a mass conversion to Christianity. Once the mass Muslim conversation had finished the Duridien reviled the Stargate and the true history of the church. Which coursed a major unification revival that amalgamated all church denominations into one, with a collective style of service (for me I think of an Anglican church with a vibrant almost Pentecostal style of worship).

* * *

The Gate Treaty. (March 1999)

* * *

When all commotion had died down there was a UN summit to discuss what would the protocols be for Stargate operations be. The came up with the notion that every nation is allowed to form up to twenty-one SG teams the teams and three support staff. The teams must have no more than seven team members (all up, every country can send a total of a hundred fifty personal). The Gate Treaty also dictates that all technological advancements must be made available to the rest of the planet but the country that made it can dictate how it is made available.

* * *

Author Notes:

* * *

PM me your ideal style of church. From now on, the story will for the most part become a collection of self-contained one-shots that follow on from each other timeline wise. When I hit the point in the story, where they are able to get to Atlantis the focus will turn to the Atlantis story.


End file.
